Total Drama: Breakout!
by ReadMyFanficsPlease
Summary: Chris brings back 12 contestants for the next season of Total Drama! They're locked into a prison and will do whatever it takes to win the prize! Join: Sam, Dawn, Ezekiel, Duncan, Sky, Lindsay, Dakota, Brick, Topher, Sierra, Dave, and Amy as they try to become the next champion of Total Drama!
1. Welcome to Prison!

Chris walks out and goes, "What's up all you groovy cats! I'm the host with the most and I'm bringing you the most anticipated season of Total Drama ever! I'm bringing back 12 contestants for one grand showdown! They'll be locked in this prison! Let's introduce the cast!

...Brick!"

Brick runs out, "Good afternoon, sir! I'm looking forward to playing this game once again!"

"...Sierra!"

Sierra falls out of the sky from nowhere. "YAy! I'm so happy total Drama is back!"

"...Sam!"

Sam walks out playing a game. Chris snatches the game and smashes it. Sam looks sad and stands next to Sierra.

"...Lindsay!"

Lindsay walks out and walks into a wall, "What? Who put this here?"

"...Homeschooled Zeke!"

Ezekiel walks out a little shyly, looking normal again, "Do I really have to be here, eh?"

Chris nods. "...Dakota!"

Dakota walks out and is no longer Dakotazoid.

"...Daw- AH!" Chris begins to say before Dawn appears out of nowhere.

"Greetings Chris!"

"...Dave!"

Dave walks out angrily, "Sky isn't here is she?"

"...Sky!"

Sky shoves Dave to the ground, "Get over it freak!"

"...Topher!"

"This show is MINE McLean!"

"Last for the girls... Amy!"

"What's up! My bitch of a sister isn't here which means I'm going to WIN!"

"Last for the guys... Duncan! The Duncster! Fan favorite: Duncmeister!"

"Shut up Chris."

"You still a good guy, Duncy?"

"I'll blow up this whole prison!"

"And be sent back to whichever prison let you out for this?"

This shuts Duncan up and he takes his place back in the lineup.

Chris stands in front of the 12 prisoners and throws his hands up, "Welcome to Total! Drama! Breakout!"

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_  
_You guys are on my mind._  
_You asked me what I wanted to be_  
_and now I think the answer is plain to see,_  
_I wanna be famous._

(Dave and Sky are seen shoving each other back and forth. The camera pans to Ezekiel and Sam sharing a nervous look before trying to slip through the bars of their cells and they begin screaming)

_I wanna live close to the sun,_  
_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_  
_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_  
_I'll get there one day._  
_Cause, I wanna be famous!_  
(The camera follows Brick as he pulls Dakota back into the prison and begins scolding her for trying to escape. It cuts to show Amy and Sierra planning something before both of them begin chuckling evilly.)

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(Lindsay is shown tripping and Topher is seen pointing and laughing at her. Finally Dawn is trying to calm down Duncan from beating up Chris. It suddenly cut to see the cast standing around a chair looking concerned. The chair is in the center, on the left of it is Brick, Dave, Sam, Lindsay, Dakota, and Dawn. The other side has the other six, Ezekiel, Topher, Duncan, Sierra, Sky, and Amy. Chris pops up in front of the chair and cackles and the screen goes dark behind him before cutting to a title screen.)

* * *

Chris begins to shout, "Alright! Time to split you prisoners into three different teams! On the male team we have: Brick, Sam, Duncan, and Topher! On the female team we have: Sierra, Amy, Lindsay, and Dakota! Meaning on the mixed team we have: Dave, Sky, Dawn, and Ezekiel!"

**(Confessionals)**

Ezekiel, "I'm glad I'm not on the all guy team, eh! In order to succeed in this game you need the strength of both the guys and the gals! That's what I've learned from my time on this show anyways. I don't really want to play again after what happened in World Tour, but I supposed I can't go against the contract, eh."

xx

Dave, "Did I really have to be on a team with _Sky_? Like, they could've put me on a team with anyone! I would've taken _Leonard_ over her! She's just such a bad person I don't want to be anywhere near her!

xx

Sky, "Of course. You put me on a team with DAVE. This is going to be a long season..."

xx

Dawn, "I don't really have any wishes to win this show. If I do all the money will go to charity."

xx

Sierra, "Ya girls gonna be a villain this time! I've been a hero, I've been crazy, but this time, I'm going to be _evil!_"

xx

Dakota, "I'm glad Sam is on this season! But I'm sad we aren't on the same team. I've never met any of these contestants! But Sam said Sierra and Lindsay were nice!"

xx

Amy, "I'm not going to lose this time! That bitch Samey isn't here to sabotage me! I shaved off all of her hair after that season and she wasn't able to get a date to junior prom! Shows her right!"

xx

Lindsay, "How did I get here?"

xx

Brick, "Good thing Jo isn't here! I'm going to be in charge of this team!"

xx

Sam, "Heheh, it's cool to be back in this game honestly. Last time I appeared I didn't really do the best. I know everyone but Topher so I should do pretty good!"

xx

Duncan, "My team doesn't look like much. I'm just being honest."

xx

Topher, "Once I win this season, the producers will HAVE to make me host. Chris is going down!"

**(End of Confessionals)**

"Alright! Your first challenge will be a good ole' prison brawl! I'll give you all shock batons that will for sure knock you out if you get hit! Last team standing wins and will be able to stay in the Warden's office! The second place team will have to stay in these here cells! And the losing team will be locked in solitary confinement until the next challenge! Oh... and they'll have to vote someone off!"

"Uh, Chris?" speaks Dave, "Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

"Yes! Everyone get your weapons... GO!"

Brick starts to strategize for his team, but Sam just rushes forwards and gets shocked by Sky.

**(Confessional)**

Sam, "Whoops."

**(End of Confessional)**

Duncan also just charges forward and shocks Sky and Dave who had began arguing.

**(Confessional)**

Duncan, "Child's play."

**(End of Confessional)**

Duncan starts to walk towards Lindsay, "Sorry Linds, looks like you're about to get shocked!" Lindsay looks around worriedly, "What? Where! Please help me Duncan!" Duncan smirks and shocks her. Sierra runs up to him and tries to shock him but is hit by Topher from behind.

Topher high fives Duncan, "I got your back dude!" Suddenly, Topher is shocked as well and it is revealed Dawn was the one who shocked him but in turn she is shocked by Duncan.

**(Confessional)**

Topher, "Ouch! That hurt! Dawn is going down!"

**(End of Confessional)**

Ezekiel is hiding and he sees Brick shocked by Amy.

**(Confessional)**

Brick, "Well, it's up to Duncan it seems!"

**(End of Confessional)**

Ezekiel runs out and shocks Amy, "Yes! I got one, eh!" He turns around to see Dakota and he quickly shocks her too. He turns around again and he sees Duncan barreling towards him. He picks up Amy's shocker and holds both of them out in front of him and hits Duncan.

Chris walks out, "Looks like the coed team wins and the girls lose! Duncan, Brick, Topher, and Sam, you guys sit in not complete loserville territory!"

**(Confessionals)**

Dave, "We won? I was hoping to vote out Sky!"

xx

Sky, "Dave is totally the first one out of our team."

xx

Dawn, "I'm glad we won! I'm sure Sky and Dave will become friends again!"

xx

Ezekiel, "This is awesome! I'm not the first boot! I won a challenge for my team! I mean, I'm not excited to be back!"

xx

Sierra, "We lost the first challenge? Ugh! Time to cut some dead weight."

xx

Lindsay, "Huh? You want a confessional?"

xx

Amy, "My team are idiots!"

xx

Dakota, "Man, at least we can vote off that idiot Lindsay!"

**(End of Confessionals)**

Sierra walks up to Amy, "Hey Amy, you're a villain! Let's work together. Vote the other two out." Amy smirks, "Okay."

**(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)**

Chris is standing in front of a chair with all the contestants in the room with him. The winning team stood on the left side of the chair and the second place team stood on the right. The losing team all stood in front of Chris. "Alright, here's how it works. If you get a tasty tray of prison food, you get to stay in the game! If you don't, you have to sit on the chair of shame! You're in for quite a shocker!"

Duncan looks horrified, "Is that an electric chair, McLean?"

Chris smirks, "Right you are!"

Everyone gasps.

Ezekiel shouts out, "So you're planning on killing all of us!?"

Chris laughs, "No! But I wanted to see your faces if you thought I was going to! It'll just give you a nasty shock! Nothing you guys haven't already experienced on this show. After the shock you'll be a bit dazed but it's fine. After that a trap door will open behind the chair and it'll fall backwards and you'll go tumbling down into the dungeon of losers!"

Everyone sighs in relief.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! Sierra and Amy, you're safe with no votes!"

Sierra, "As if it could go any other way. I'm winning this season! Hehe."

Amy, "My team isn't dumb enough to vote me off. Well, maybe Lindsay is."

Chris, "The last tray goes to... Lindsay! Dakota you're out of here!"

Sam stands up in a rage, "You voted Dakota off? What is wrong with you guys! She's so amazing! How could you guys do this? Couldn't you have waiting until merge so we could've had at least a few days together? You're all jerks!"

Chris laughs again, "It's nice to see young love split apart!"

Dakota puts a hand on Sam's shoulder, "It's okay babe, you have to win now! For me! I'm not really cut out for prison life anyways."

Sam gives a small smile, "Okay."

"Hate to interrupt this moment, but Dakota, you have a chair to sit on."

Dakota sits in the chair and instantly begins getting shocked. Everyone stares in horror and Chris just starts cackling. Eventually it stops and Dakota looks around dazed and confused. She gives an, "Ouch" before the chair falls back and she goes tumbling down a hole. Sam gives Sierra, Lindsay, and Amy evil looks.

**(Confessionals)**

Sierra, "We decided Lindsay would be easy to use! Dakota wouldn't listen to us so we voted her off!"

xx

Amy, "Now, this was amazing! The look on that fat nerd's face made it all worth it! I don't know if I plan to work with Sierra forever, but if it brings people this much pain I'm all for it."

xx

Sam, "I will get revenge for you Dakota! I swear! I'm pretty sure Lindsay had nothing to do with it except maybe getting used. Amy and Sierra will be going down by the end of this season."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Chris walks out in front of the camera, "Well! That was the exciting season premiere of Total Drama Breakout! Will Sam get his revenge? Will Sam actually be an important contestant this time around? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Breakout!"

* * *

Well, this is my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I don't know how much I'll update this, but I'll update it as much as possible!

Why did I eliminate Dakota? I don't know. Originally Dawn was going to be the first boot but I have plans for her now. I figured Dakota going home would give good plot to Sam! Sam is always shafted in competition fics and I really wanted to give him a fair shot at things!

**Team Guy:**

**Brick, Sam, Topher, Duncan**

**Team Gal:**

**Sierra, Lindsay, Amy**

**Team Coed:**

**Dave, Sky, Dawn, Ezekiel**

**12th - Dakota (The Fame-Monger)**


	2. Being Hunted

Hey guys, back with another episode in the same day! I might write another today or tomorrow or soon. I'm just in a writing mood. I don't really proof read this stuff, I'm just writing for fun. Not to write a masterpiece.

**Team Guy:**

**Brick, Sam, Topher, Duncan**

**Team Gal:**

**Sierra, Lindsay, Amy**

**Team Coed:**

**Dave, Sky, Dawn, Ezekiel**

* * *

Chris walks out, "Welcome back to another episode of Total! Drama! Breakout! Last time, the twelve prisoners were introduced and were split into three teams! In the end of a shocking challenge, the gals lost. Dakota ended up getting the boot and Sam swore vengeance! Who will go home this episode? Keep watching to find out!

**(Intro Plays)**

Brick walks up and sits down next to Sam at the table consisting of his team. Duncan gives him a look over. Brick begins to talk, "I will be leading this team to victory." Topher scoffs and Duncan grins. Sam just sits there glumly. Duncan opens his mouth, "what makes you think you have what it takes to lead?"

Brick is taken aback by this. "Well, I have military training! What do you punks have?" Duncan raises his fist, "I spent a year in prison after All Stars. I know how it works around here, buddy. As I was saying before you got here, I'm making sure all of us make it to merge. Especially Sam. I remember how pissed I was when Courtney got sent home back in Island, I'm going to help him avenge his girlfriend."

Topher once again scoffs, "Why help the dead meat man? Sam is a two time pre-merger, he shouldn't even have been in All Stars." Duncan glances over at Topher, "Yeah? What have you done in your Total Drama career? Oh that's right, you got outsmarted by _Chris__._" Topher stands up and lunges at Duncan only to be held back by Sam, "You know what Duncan? You only won on your second go around and you haven't been able to win since! You'll never be invited back once I'm the host of the show!"

Duncan begins laughing at Topher, "You're being held back by the nerd! It's true I only won on my second go around but I've made it far every time I've competed! I'm one of the best contestants to ever play this game! You're one of the worst!" "Had I not been disqualified by Chris I could have won! I was on no one's bad side!" Topher calms down and sits back down to continue eating.

Sam sighs, "Guys, we're all going to have to get along if we want to make merge!" Topher glances over at Sam, "I don't care if _you_ guys make merge. I only care if _I _make merge." Brick softens up, "We need to use team work. As long as _I'm _the leader." Sam sighs again.

**(Confessionals)**

Brick, "Looks like I'm being forced to vote off Duncan. It's a real shame, he's a strong competitor but I will not tolerate insubordination."

xx

Topher, "Duncan is going down. No one questions my abilities. I'm the number one Total Drama contestant to ever exist!"

xx

Duncan, "Topher and Brick really don't want to push me. I'm very capable of getting them both out of this game."

xx

Sam sighs, "Why can't I just be on a team that gets along?

**(End of Confessionals)**

Amy and Sierra approach Lindsay. Amy speaks first, "Heyy Lindsay! We should totally be besties! Let's all just get to the merge and win this game together! Final three deal!"

Sierra chuckles and adds, "Yeah. Plus we _totally_ saved you! Dakota was going to vote you out and we didn't want you to go so soon so we kept you around!"

Lindsay smiles, "Thanks guys! I know I can count on you! We're totally going all the way together! Yay!"

**(Confessionals)**

Amy, "Wow! She's a bigger idiot than Sierra! As if I'm taking either of them to the final 3 with me... Sierra is too much of a schemer this season! I don't want her around! Lindsay might go all the way but it's hard to keep a stupid person in this game! She'll be a good vote for me though."

xx

Sierra, "I don't really _trust_ Amy, but I'm not going to let her know that!"

xx

Lindsay, "I'm just acting dumb! I was acting back in All Stars too but I was sent home before I could actually do anything with my pretend stupidity. The way I see it, Amy and Sierra are using me and I'm going to go along with it until I don't need to! I'm not just going to be a pushover for villains to use anymore.

**(End of Confessionals)**

Ezekiel looks at the table that contains his team. Sky and Dave are just arguing. They never stop arguing. Dawn is sitting there trying to calm them down but neither are listening. He walks over to the table and sits down, "Hey guys." No one pays him any mind except for Dawn who waves. Ezekiel sighs.

Dave is heard, "Sky, stop talking to me! I don't want to hear it! We don't have to argue, I just don't want to interact with you at all!" "Stop being such a baby Dave! Just because I'm not into you that way doesn't mean you have to whine about it!" "I could care less if you're into me Sky! I was sad and voted myself off when you weren't interested! Not mad! I was only mad once you _used_ me in the finale when you had a boyfriend! I should've listened to the but, but you could've just not used me!"

Sky stands up, "I'm in the right here Dave! Not you! You're just a child and no girl will ever love you!" she storms off. Dave sighs. Ezekiel and Dawn just share a shocked look. Ezekiel opens his mouth after a long bout of silence, "How long was that going on?" Dawn looks over at him, "The entire time they were sitting down, and in the line to get food, and when we were trying to sleep in the warden's office. It doesn't stop." They share a look and get back to their food. Dave slams his face down into his slop and just stays there.

**(Confessionals)**

Sky, "God! Dave is such a baby! What did I ever see in that loser? He's definitely going to get voted off as soon as our team loses. He's useless and annoying!"

xx

Dave, "Last season was difficult for me. I don't know why I agreed to come back. Sure, I acted childish last season. The reason that happened is I'm not used to emotions like that! She was the first girl I ever liked! I wish I handled it better, but she didn't really help by using me to win! Worst of all I got left on the island. I don't want to be enemies with her forever, I just don't want her in my life at all."

xx

Dawn, "It may take me more work to get Dave and Sky not to hate each other, but I'm up for the challenge. I know deep down they care for each other. They may never actually date, but I want them to be friends. Conflict is not good!"

xx

Ezekiel, "I'm used to being the annoying one on my team, eh. I was first voted off twice. I don't know who's side I'm on honestly, they both seem like they're rather immature."

**(End of Confessionals)**

The PA system started buzzing and then Chris's voice is heard, "Hey victims! Report on down to the prison yard for your next challenge!"

The remaining eleven were all lined up outside in the prison yard. Chris stood in front of them and Chef is seen for the first time this season, "Let's welcome Warden Chef to the prison! For this challenge, we'll be turning the prison into something scary! All the lights will be off and it will be pitch black in there! You'll all have very small flashlights! You must hid from Chef who will be hunting you down to throw you into a cell! Last team standing wins! Here's your flashlight! Go!"

The eleven campers rush into the prison. Brick stops his team, "Look, we should all stick together!" Topher scoffs and immediately runs deeper into the prison. "It's the best way for us to win guys!" Duncan looks at him warily, "No. No it isn't! Chef will just be able to take us all out at once! We need to split up now!" Sam and Duncan also take off, but those two stick together. Brick sighs and runs deeper into the prison.

Amy grabs Lindsay and leads her away from Sierra. "Hey Linds! How are you?" Lindsay replies chirpily, "I'm good! Thank you so much for being my friend!" Amy smirks, "Friend? I think of you more like the sister I never had!" This causes Lindsay to smile, "Thank you so much!"

Sierra wanders around, "Amy? Lindsay? I can't believe you guys ditched me like that! Ugh, I don't really want to do this challenge alone." "You won't have to," comes a deep voice from behind her. She slowly turns around to come face to face with Chef, "Ugh, did you at least catch someone else before me?" "Nope." It cuts to Sierra being thrown into a cell and locked in.

**(Confessional)**

Sierra, "First one out? Really!? This is just great. My team better win so I don't go home early. I want to actually _win _my favorite show."

**(End of Confessional)**

Dave, Dawn, Sky, and Ezekiel all run into the Warden's Office which they still have access to. Sky begins to speak, "Alright whats the plan guys?" Dave opens up, "Maybe we should split up! That way he can't capture multiple of us at once!" Sky instinctively glares at him, "That's STUPID Dave. Why can't you actually be useful for once in your life?" Dave slithers back and hides against in the corner of the room. Dawn sighs, "It's actually a good plan, Sky. Stop treating him like this. Can't you two just get along?" Sky glares at Dawn too, "No. Why would we do that? He hates me and that's not gonna change."

Ezekiel looks exasperated, "I'm gonna walk off, eh. It kind of sucks being stuck here with you two bickering and I don't want to be trapped in here if Chef finds us." Ezekiel opens the door and takes off down the hall.

Dave stands back up and begin to walk towards the door, "Go back to being the nice athletic girl Sky. You suck as a jerk." He takes off followed quickly by Dawn.

Sky looks sad, "Am I actually being a jerk? Dave is the one wrong right? I don't really want to make everyone hate me.. I just can't stand the sight of Dave after everything that happened."

"You won't have to see him once you're in a cell with Sierra."

Sky quickly tries to run but Chef grabs her. It cuts to a scene of her being thrown into the cell with Sierra.

**(Confessional)**

Sky, "I'm not a jerk! I don't think I am anyways.. Ever since Keith broke up with me after Pahkitew Island things have not been going my way. Sure, I was going to break up with him myself. But he spread around the school how bad I was and now everyone hates me there!"

**(End of Confessional)**

Brick is walking through the halls of the prison, "Why can't Duncan and Topher just listen to me?" he thought aloud, "I'd make a good team captain! We're going to lose if they don't listen to me! Good thing I'm angry right now or else I'd be super scared of the dark right now!"

"You should still be scared, wimpy soldier."

Brick screams before the scene cuts to him being thrown into a cell with Sierra and Sky.

**(Confessional)**

Brick, "Okay. Definitely still scared of the dark. If we lose Duncan or Topher has to go. Preferably Duncan."

**(End of Confessional)**

Duncan and Sam were walking together watching out for Chef. "So you just think we should vote out Amy and Sierra once we get to the merge?" asked Duncan. "Yeah, they deserve to be eliminated. Dakota's not a threat to anyone! It just sucks! I was looking forward to seeing her! We haven't seen each other in a couple months because we live so far away from each other."

Duncan gives him a look of sympathy, "Don't worry man you'll see her again. Amy and Sierra will definitely get what's coming to them. Poor, idiot Lindsay.. Probably just being used by another antagonist. This time those antagonists won't make it very far though. If there's a chance to sabotage them to lose challenges so they're both gone before merge, that's even better.

Sam nods, "I agree man. You know, you're a lot less scary than you were back in the first couple of seasons when I would watch them."

Duncan grins, "What can I say, people change. Especially after I realized being a good guy isn't such a bad thing.. I spent awhile in prison just because I couldn't handle being called a good guy. Man I was stupid."

"You still are, punk."

Sam and Duncan turn around to see Chef. They run and Chef begins to chase them. Duncan turns around and begins to charge at Chef too. He tackles him but Chef just gets up and drags Duncan away. The scene cuts to Duncan being thrown into the cell with Sierra, Sky, and Brick.

**(Confessional)**

It's not shocking Sir Scared of the Dark got captured before the rest of us. He's definitely on the chopping block if we lose ever. I feel bad for Sam. Sierra and Amy will get what's coming to them.

**(End of Confessional****)**

Dave is walking down the hallways of the prison when Dawn runs up. "Hey Dave." Dave looks at her, "Hey."

"Where are you heading?"

Dave gives her a confused look, "probably the cafeteria. Why do you ask?"

Dawn giggles, "Because I'm going to follow you!"

Dave sighs, "Again, why?"

Dawn looks around, "Do you hate Sky? I just want to know." "No I don't hate Sky, I recognize I was being childish back in Pahkitew, but I didn't know how to deal with feelings back then. I'm not really interested in being friends with her. I just don't want to be enemies with her." Dawn looks thoughtful, "That makes sense. She seems to be the one in the wrong this time.. Last season it seemed you were both in the wrong, but she's really pushing it this time."

Dave nods in agreement before he's grabbed by the collar of his shirt and is lifted away. Dawn takes off and the camera cuts to Dave being thrown into the cell with Sierra, Sky, Brick, and Duncan. Sky looks disgusted at Dave, "Great, you're here."

**(Confessional)**

Dave, "Dawn is pretty cool for talking to me about that stuff. I really needed to get some of that out. I wonder how Ezekiel is doing out there, he seems like a decent enough guy now that he's changed from what got him voted off in Island and World Tour."

**(End of Confessional)**

Ezekiel is seen entering the cafeteria to see Dawn already sitting there, "Oh, I guess I should find somewhere else to go, eh?"

Dawn looks up and gives him a thumbs up and he leaves. The camera follows Ezekiel walking back into the hallway and continues walking until he comes to an open cell. He looks into it and decides to hide under the bed.

The camera cuts to Amy and Lindsay walking. "Hey Lindsay, Sierra was talking about voting you out if we lost again.. I don't want to vote you off." Lindsay smirks, "Thanks! I don't want to vote you off either! If we lose Sierra is definitely gonna go." Amy smiles slightly thinking she has Lindsay under her thumb.

Suddenly Chef grabs onto Lindsay and lefts her up. Amy runs off and it cuts to Lindsay being thrown in with Sierra, Sky, Brick, Duncan, and Dave.

**(Confessional)**

Lindsay, "I think I'm pretty safe right now. It's nice."

**(End of Confessional)**

Topher sees Sam walking down the halls. Topher calls out to him, "Hey nerd! Have you seen anyone else?" Sam looks back annoyed, "Just Duncan! He was captured by Chef!" Topher smirks, "Of course he did! He just can't keep up with us newer competitors!" Sam shushes him this time, "You're going to draw Chef to us."

"Right you are nerd." Chef grabs Topher and Sam by the neck and it cuts to them being thrown in with Sierra, Sky, Brick, Duncan, Dave, and Lindsay.

**(Confessionals)**

Sam, "Great. Topher cost us the challenge. He's probably going home today."

xx

Topher, "Wow, I guess I'm gonna have to vote off Sam. Such a shame. Get rid of the dead weight I guess."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Dawn and Ezekiel were the next two thrown into the cell. Chris walks out, "Well! Chef caught the guys first so they'll be going to elimination and getting locked in solitary confinement! Gals, you get the Warden's Office! Dawn, Ezekiel, Sky, and Dave you guys get the cells which isn't that bad, but it's also not good. Duncan, Sam, Topher, and Brick, I'll see you at elimination. Well you'll all be there but those four are the ones who will be voting..."

**(Confessionals)**

Sam, "Definitely not voting Duncan tonight, he's helping me out a ton."

xx

Topher, "Sam's so done for, he's just weak."

xx

Brick, "Duncan or Sam will be going tonight. Preferably Duncan because I'll be able to lead the team."

xx

Duncan, "This elimination is certain to be interesting."

**(End of Confessionals)**

**(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)**

Chris is standing in front of the chair with Team Gal on the left side of the chair and Team Coed on the right. "You guys know the deal, if you get a tray of prison food you get to stay. If not you're in for a shocker! First tray goes to...

...

...Topher!"

Topher grabs his tray, "As if I'd be going home this early, McLean."

...

...

"...Sam!"

Sam grabs his tray, "Wow I was actually getting a little worried there, guys."

...

...

"...Brick!"

Brick begins to cheer.

"You are NOT safe! Duncan come get your tray my guy!"

Duncan grabs his tray and smirks, "Nice try, Captain." Brick raises his fist to punch Duncan before being grabbed and slammed into the chair by Chef, "I can't believe you guys voted me out!"

Topher looked confused, "I told you to vote for Sam!"

"I told you to vote for Dunc-" he's cut off by the electrocution beginning. It stops, "Topher... I told you to vote for DuncAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN" the chair gets thrown back and Brick goes tumbling down the trap door into the dungeon.

Duncan looked over to Sam, "Thanks for helping get rid of Brick even though Topher was targeting you."

"Don't mention it, Brick was trying to be team captain and that wasn't going to happen."

**(Confessionals)**

Sam, "I didn't really need to get rid of Brick, but Duncan is my ally and I want to help him out."

xx

Duncan, "I was expecting a tie but Topher just wanted to get rid of Sam I guess."

xx

Topher, "I'm so screwed. I should have voted for Duncan."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Chris walks out in front of the cameron, "The soldier is gone! Duncan now can be the team captain without having to worry about Brick trying to lead! Is Topher screwed? Will Sam get his revenge? How long will Lindsay go along with Amy and Sierra? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Breakout!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Why did I eliminate Brick? Well, I originally had him going deep into the merge, but I feel like that's expected. This was before I had a plot for most of the characters. Once I got a plot for most of the characters I wanted to take them further and eliminate others earlier because their plot lines weren't as important. Brick was one of those. I decided to get him a much smaller role with a small rivalry with Duncan for an episode before being eliminated. Hopefully none of you are too disappointed.

**12th - Dakota (The Fame-Monger)**

**11th - Brick (The Cadet)**


	3. Prison of the Dead

**Team Guy:**

**Sam, Topher, Duncan**

**Team Gal:**

**Sierra, Lindsay, Amy**

**Team Coed:**

**Dave, Sky, Dawn, Ezekiel**

* * *

Chris walks out, "Last time, the remaining eleven prisoners were forced to run from Chef in the dark! Dave and Sky wouldn't stop arguing, Dawn and Ezekiel were getting tired of it. Lindsay revealed she knew she was being played. Brick and Duncan were trying to fight for leadership, in the end, Duncan was proven to be the leader when Brick was voted off the show! Ten remain, who will be eliminated this time on Total! Drama! Breakout!

**(Intro Plays)**

Topher is eating he breakfast sitting as far away as Sam and Duncan as possible. Sam looks over to him, "Hey man, can't we just get along to make sure the rest of us make merge?"

Topher shakes his head, "You guys are just going to vote me off as soon as we lose."

Duncan slams his fist on the table, "We don't have to lose any more challenges! We can win."

Topher smirks, "No team ever gets to merge with only losing one team member. Only has ever happened once."

Sam, "Well we can be the second!"

**(Confessionals)**

Topher, "I just don't want them to make merge. They don't deserve it."

xx

Duncan, "I hate this Topher kid. He was on the wrong side of a vote, get over it."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Dave takes a seat next to Dawn and across from Ezekiel and Sky.

Sky gets up angrily, "Do you always have to sit at the same table as me?"

"Uh, yeah. We're kind of assigned to this table because we're on a team. Calm down."

Sky gets even angrier, "Are you kidding me? The guy who tried to _kill_ me last season is telling me to calm down?"

Dave stands up defensively, "I didn't try to kill you! I admit things went to far, but my intent was just to stop you from crossing the finish line! If I wanted to kill you I would have done way more dangerous stuff!"

Sky scoffs, "Whatever freak. Stay away from me." Sky walks off and Dave sits back down with his food. Ezekiel and Dawn share a nervous look.

**(Confessionals)**

Sky, "He deserves literally nothing good to ever happen to him. I would be entirely okay with him going home now and never being seen again."

xx

Dave, "I'm kind of done with all of this."

xx

Dawn, "Oh my. Sky might not be as innocent as everyone thinks she is."

xx

Ezekiel is just sitting there wide eyed.

**(End of Confessionals)**

Amy, Lindsay, and Sierra are just eating in silence.

Amy opens her mouth, "So who are we targeting at merge?" Sierra looks at the other tables, "Duncan and Sky are the only good competitors we have to worry about honestly."

Lindsay, "Wait. The whole sky is competing? That doesn't seem very fair..."

Amy and Sierra just look at her in shock.

**(Confessionals)**

Lindsay, "I think they're still falling for it."

xx

Amy, "How is someone this stupid? I think even Samey is smarter than her."

xx

Sierra, "I knew she was dumb because I'm a super fan... But even I thought she was smarter.."

**(End of Confessionals)**

The loudspeakers sound and Chris begins speaking, "RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!" loud growling and moaning is her over the loudspeaker, "PLEASE HELP ME. I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAA" Chris screams are drowned out by the sound of something being torn apart. The final ten contestants gather outside their rooms and meet in the cafeteria. Dave is pacing back in forth, "What was that guys? We need to get out of here!"

Topher scoffed, "Dave, how do you suggest we leave? Chris has us locked in here. Plus we don't even know what it is."

Sierra laughed, "You guys need to calm down! This is clearly a challenge thought up by Chris!"

Ezekiel, "I don't know, eh. That sounded pretty real. Besides, even if it is a challenge we still want to win it so it's not like that changes things."

Lindsay looked around confused, "Who's Cliff?"

Dawn looks worried, "I don't know guys. I'm picking up bad vibes. This all feels real."

"Don't be stupid!" scolds Amy, "freaky psychic girl doesn't know anything!"

"This seems like the setup to a horror movie," examines Sam.

Duncan nods in agreement, "Agreed. I know a thing or two about horror."

Sky sighs, "This is all so stupid! There's nothing even out there."

Suddenly there is a banging at the door. They all stood up and looked at it. Amy looked over to Lindsay, "Hey Linds, go open that door and see who's there." "No. I'm not _that_ stupid."

Sierra scoffs, "It's just Chris messing with us! I'll do it!" Sierra jogs over to the door and opens it. Chef bursts in and a bunch of decomposing creatures are seen behind him. Chef runs past Sierra. She looks after him and then turns around only to be pulled out by the creatures. Chef slams the door on her as she struggles to get back in. The only thing heard is her screams of pain.

Dave looks scared, "Chef, what was that!?"

Chef looks at all the kids concerned, "Zombies have taken over the prison! They got Chris, man! They got Chris! Now they got poor crazy girl too. I have to get all of you out of here!"

The camera pans past Chef's concerned face to show: Sam with a look of determination, onto Duncan with a look of confidence, next up Topher who was somehow remaining stoic, Lindsay and Amy looked scared, Dave and Ezekiel were shaking in fear, Dawn had a look of acceptance, and Sky had a look of anger.

Sky begins to shout, "I will not die here! With him!" she points to Dave. "I have family out there that cares about me! I _will_ survive!"

Chef, "Look, the only other exit is a ventilation shaft in the kitchen. We'll have to climb up that.

**XX**

**Currently Dead:**

**Chris and Sierra**

**XX**

Chef lead the teens to the kitchen where he pointed at the ventilation shaft. He dragged over a table and climbed in first. Followed by: Topher, Dave, Sky, Dawn, Lindsay, Amy, Ezekiel, Duncan, Sam. They passed over a few grates that lead to different rooms such as the Warden's Office, some cells, and Chris's Suite. A little past Chris's Suite the vent gives way under Chef. The cast hears him being ripped apart, "AH! Kids, save yourselves! Get to Chris's Suite! Find a way out from there!"

The kids backtrack and climb down into Chris's Suite. They lock the door to make sure they're safe.

Duncan grimaces, "It seems like Chef did care about us after all.. Man, zombies.. I never figured they'd be the ones to be real. I figured aliens would be the horror creature real."

Dave looked to Duncan and Sam, "You guys know horror and zombie movies right? You can get us out of here, _right?_"

Sam shook his head, "I know zombies games. There's a big difference."

Duncan nodded, "I'll get us out of here if it's the last thing I do."

Dawn began shaking, "I sense that not all of us will get out."

Amy shoved Dawn, "Stop with this freaky psychic crap! You're just scaring the innocent people, like me and Lindsay!"

Lindsay began crying, "I just want to see my family and Tyler again!"

Ezekiel put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll see him again."

The zombies began banging on the door, the remaining nine knew they didn't have long. Sky laughed, "I know I'm capable of surviving. I don't know about the rest of you."

Dave looked at her in horror, "How about having a little more compassion in this situation? People are dying! You could die!"

Sky scoffed, "When has anyone had compassion for me? After my time on the show everyone abandoned me. You guys might die, but I won't."

Sam was exploring and found something, "Hey guys! I found a trap door! We can escape through here hopefully!" He pries it open and people start dropping down.

First Topher, Amy, and Lindsay drop down.

Sky and Duncan grabs weapons before dropping down.

Dave and Ezekiel see this and grab weapons of their own before dropping down.

The zombies burst in. Sam quickly shoves Dawn down the trapdoor before slamming it shut and holding it down. Everyone here his screams and see his blood drip through the cracks.

Duncan is despaired, "No! He was my only close friend out here!"

Dawn comforts him, "He died saving me if that means anything."

"It does. I guess we should explore this tunnel see where it leads."

**XX**

**Currently Dead:**

**Chris, Sierra, Chef, Sam**

**XX**

The remaining eight of them begin to walk through the tunnel. They didn't really know where it ended. It was a completely smooth tunnel with no side doors or anything. Just a straight shot. All of a sudden they hear the zombie crowd from behind them and hear them gaining on them so they begin jogging down the tunnel. They reach the end of the tunnel and it leads to a staircase. Topher, Amy, Lindsay, Duncan, Sky, Dave, Ezekiel, and Dawn exit the tunnel and quickly slam the exit shut.

They looked around and see they they exited in the prison yard. They see that there's a couple of zombies milling around and Sky, Duncan, and Ezekiel quickly dispatch of them. Topher is still standing near the entrance to the tunnel when the zombies burst out and begin to grab onto him and pull him into the tunnel. "Guys! Help me! Please! I'm too pretty to die! How am I supposed to become host if I'm dead?" Dave goes to try and save him but it's too late. Topher is pulled in and killed.

This is the least of everyone else's worries because the zombies are now emerging from the tunnel and showing no signs of stopping. Ezekiel looks at the fence around the prison yard, "Hey! We can climb over the fence! There may be barbed wire at the top but that's nothing compared to being eaten alive by zombies!"

Duncan grabs him before he starts climbing, "I'm going to stop you right there. I know most of you are too wimpy to be able to climb through barbed wire." Ezekiel scoffs, "I can do it, eh! I don't want to die!" He runs over to the fence. He's joined my Amy. They begin to scaled the fence. Amy looks over to Ezekiel, "You know, you may be the only smart one here considering we're the only two climbing the fence!" Duncan motions for the others to follow him and they do. They start to back towards the door into the prison. The zombies begin to walk towards them and go under Ezekiel and Amy. Amy reaches the top and touches the barbed wire, "Ouch!" she instinctively lets go and falls backwards, she grabs onto Ezekiel to try and save herself but just pulls him in with her.

Duncan, Lindsay, Sky, Dawn, and Dave hear the two scream out in pain as they are ripped apart and killed.

**XX**

**Currently Dead:**

**Chris, Sierra, Chef, Sam, Topher, Amy, Ezekiel**

**XX**

The final five are wandering the halls making sure to look out for zombies when they final reach the front door. Duncan and Sky begin to beat on the door to break the glass and get out. Zombies start to come from behind them. Dave begins to fend them off and Sky begins to help. The zombies are about to reach them so Sky hits Dave over the head so he falls towards the zombies. He begins crawling for the doors but the zombies grab his legs and start biting him.

Lindsay, Duncan, and Dawn look at Sky in horror. Duncan breaks through the glass and the three exit. Sky is about to exit too when Dave grabs onto her leg and trips her. He gives her one last smirk before they are both ripped apart by the zombies.

The final three see one final gate they have to get through and they see a zombified Chris walking around. Duncan hits Chris over the head and takes his keycard and opens the gate. They exit before Chris and Chef come out of nowhere surprising them. "Congrats!" says Chris, "Duncan, Lindsay, and Dawn you three are safe from elimination! Everyone who was eaten by the zombies will be eligible to be voted off! I'll see you all at elimination!

**(Confessionals)**

Dave, "After that stunt, I won't try to make amends, she tried to kill me. Sky is going home."

xx

Sky, "Bye Dave. I can't believe you would actually kill me! Even if it was just a challenge you took me down with you! What a jerk.."

xx

Topher, "I can't believe I was so close to the ending! Man, zombie challenges are fun. We should do this more often."

xx

Sierra, "That challenge was so cool! It sucks I was taken out so early.."

xx

Dawn, "That was seriously not cool of you."

xx

Lindsay, "Wow."

xx

Duncan, "Even back in the day, I wasn't that cruel."

xx

Amy, "Luckily no one from the girls team will be going home."

xx

Ezekiel, "Wasn't really cool of you to do that, eh. I may have been out of the challenge but I still saw what you did."

xx

Sam, "Yeah I sacrificed myself. It was pretty cool."

**(End of Confessionals)**

**(ELIMINATION)**

Chris is standing in front of the chair. Lindsay, Duncan, and Dawn are standing to the left. The other seven are standing in front of Chris. "Alright guys, I have six trays of prison food here. If you get one, you're safe! If you don't you go home. Well not home, but into the dungeon! Safe with zero votes are: Sierra, Ezekiel, Topher, Sam, and Amy! That leaves two."

Sky looks shocked, "Why am I in the bottom two?"

Dave smirks, "Maybe because you were willing to kill me. The vote you put on me is cute."

Sky glares at Dave, "_I _tried to kill you!? You got in my way! Then you pulled me down with you! You tried to kill me back on Pahkitew and you tried to kill me now! You deserve literally nothing good! I hope yo-" Sky's rant is cut off by Chris speaking.

"The last tray goes to Dave in a 9-1 vote. Sky you've been acting a little crazy this season, seriously not cool. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm on Dave's side. Now get in the chair."

"Fine whatever." Sky gets in the chair and sits down, "You can all go f-" she gets cut off again by the electrocution and then it stops. Before she can say anything she is sent tumbling down the trap door with a scream.

**(Confessional)**

Dave, "Yeah. Everyone voted for her. I wanted to try and patch things up at least a little bit, but she was really losing it this season. Good riddance."

**(End of Confessional)**

Chris walks in front of the camera, "Well that was another exciting episode! What will Dave do now that Sky is gone? Will we go back to normal challenges next show? Will I ever ask a question that's actually answered in the following episode? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Breakout!"

* * *

Third episode one in day? Yeah. I liked writing this episode. The challenge was fun for me.

Why did I get rid of Sky? Well I wanted to do something with Sky and Dave, but it's always the same thing with those two. Either they become friends and make up, they start dating, or Dave is just insane and Sky is in the right. I wanted to reverse that last one because I hadn't seen it done in a fic before. So I included Sky for a plot line with Dave and that was it.

**12th - Dakota (The Fame-Monger)**

**11th - Brick (The Cadet)**

**10th - Sky (The Athlete)**


	4. Free Your Friends

**Team Guy:**

**Sam, Topher, Duncan**

**Team Gal:**

**Sierra, Lindsay, Amy**

**Team Coed:**

**Dave, Dawn, Ezekiel**

* * *

The episode opens on the peaceful sleeping of Duncan, Dawn, and Lindsay in the Warden's Office. The camera pans to Duncan's face when suddenly an alarm starts going up making him jump up. Lindsay and Dawn also jump up. Chris bursts through the door, "Challenge time sleepy heads!" All three collectively groan.

"All of your teammates are locked up somewhere in this prison! Your goal is to find them and then do whatever is required to free them! Get all your teammates out before the others you win the challenge! So uh, go!" Dawn, Lindsay, and Duncan run out the door to begin looking for their teammates.

**(Confessionals:)**

Duncan, "First person I want to find is Sam obviously. Honestly winning isn't too big a deal because Topher is an easy vote off once we lose ever."

xx

Dawn, "Hopefully my powers can help me find my teammates auras. Dave and Ezekiel are both boys that mean well and if I can prevent them from being eliminated I'll certainly try my best!"

xx

Lindsay, "Do I have to? Sierra is nice normally but this season she's kind of being a real jerk. Amy is just the worst but she's easier to convince I'm just completely listening to her."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Duncan hears screaming and runs towards it, much to his despair he comes across Topher. Topher grins, "Hey Duncy! Free me so we can win this challenge." Duncan groans, "Don't call me Duncy or I'll throw this challenge just to get you voted off." "Tough crowd. Alright so, get me out of here." Duncan looks around for a way to free Topher from his cage, "I don't know how to."

Topher sighs, "Do I have to do everything around here? There's a not right there tied to the cage. Read it." Duncan begins reading the note, "The only way to free Topher is to use brute force and either force the cage open or break it." Topher smirks, "If there's anyone who can do this, it's you!" Duncan nods and begins to try and pry the cage door open. Obviously he fails and begins looking around for tools, "Alright, I'm going to go look for something to help free you." Topher nods.

**(Confessional)**

Topher, "Really? You have to give me something he has to break into? Couldn't you do a cool puzzle or something?"

**(End of Confessional)**

Lindsay is wandering the halls when she comes to a cage with a table in front of it. Locked in the cage is Sierra. Lindsay jogs over to it and begins reading the note, "The only way to free Sierra is by doing the 1,000 piece jigsaw puzzle on the table." Lindsay groans, "I hate puzzles!" Sierra scolds Lindsay, "Lindsay! Puzzles are easy! We need to win this challenge!" "Okay.." Lindsay begrudgingly starts the puzzle.

**(Confessional)**

Sierra, "Was Lindsay always this stupid? I swear back in Island, Action, and World Tour she was at least sort of intelligent. In All Stars she was even more stupid and now she's somehow stupider than that. Still a big fan of her though!"

**(End of Confessional)**

Dawn is running through the halls looking for one of her team mates. She hears a very feminine scream that can only belong to Dave. She runs to it and sees him in the cage. He's looking at the ground all around the cage which just seems to be covered in dirt a mud. Dawn walks over to the cage, "Hey Dave!" Dave looks at Dawn with a terrified look in his eyes, "Get me away from this dirt! PLEASE!"

Dawn takes the note off the cage and begins reading it, "You must search through all of this mud to find three keys, once you get them all you can unlock the three locks on the cages." Dawn groans and begins to dig.

**(Confessional)**

Dave, "Why did it have to be dirt? I hate this show!"

**(End of Confessional)**

Duncan returns to the Warden's Office and begins to dig around looking for something to help him break open the cage. He begins looking around and comes across a bobby pin and a sledgehammer, "Why is there a sledgehammer in here?" He begins making his way back to Topher. He runs up to the cage with Topher.

Topher glares at him, "Wanna hurry it up maybe?" "Screw off Topher you wouldn't be able to do anything of this." Topher rolls his eyes, "Can you just free me already." Duncan grins and pulls out his sledgehammer. He slams it against the cage and it just rattles. "Don't do that while I'm in here! You could hurt me!" Shouts Topher. Duncan laughs at him before pulling out the bobby pin, "I knew that wasn't going to work I just wanted to scare you." He picks the lock and frees Topher.

**(Confessionals)**

Duncan, "Well that's one down. Now we have to find Sam."

xx

Topher, "I really don't like that guy, he's getting the boot as soon as we reach the merge."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Lindsay is still working on the puzzle. Sierra is starting to get impatient, "Can you hurry it up? I don't really want to lose again and have to vote out Amy." Lindsay looks confused, "Why would you vote out Amy?" "Because I'm not going to vote out you or myself." "Ooohhh." Lindsay looks down at her half finished puzzle before placing another piece.

**(Confessionals)**

Sierra, "This is taking forever! It's just a simple puzzle!"

xx

Lindsay, "I know this season I've been acting dumb, but I'm actually not good at jigsaw puzzles. I'm not acting dumb on this one."

**(End of Confessionals)**

The camera cuts to Dawn who as two of the keys she needs to free Dave, who is sitting and rocking back and forth in a fetal position. "Don't worry Dave, I've almost got you out of here! Aha!" She exclaims as she holds up the last key. She rockets up and begins testing the keys on the locks. She slowly figures out which keys go to what lock and unlocks the cage. Dave leaps over the dirt, "Thank you so much! I could hug you right now! Not really because you're covered in dirt but if you weren't I'd totally hug you right now!" Dawn smile, amused by him before they both begin walking off."

**(Confessionals)**

Dave, "What would I do without Dawn? She saved me! What a good friend!"

xx

Dawn, "I'm to help Dave. It was cruel of Chris to put him in that specific cage."

**(End of Confessionals)**

The camera cuts to Lindsay and Sierra, Lindsay is finally almost done with the puzzle. She places the final piece and the door swings open. "FINALLY!" Exclaims Sierra.

Chris walks out with the other two teams and Amy. "You guys lost! I just wanted to see how long it took Lindsay to finish the puzzle!"

**(Confessionals)**

Sam, "Yeah. Topher and Duncan had to beat a level of The Amazing Plumber Sisters to get me out. It didn't take them very long."

xx

Ezekiel, "They just needed to solve a riddle. They're both pretty smart so it was pretty easy."

**(End of Confessional)**

**(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)**

Chris is standing in front of the chair with Amy, Sierra, and Lindsay. Sam, Topher, and Duncan are standing on the left of the chair because they had come in first. Ezekiel, Dave, and Dawn were on the right. Sam and Dave were standing closest to the chairs. "Alright you guys know the deal! Two of you will get trays of food, the other one will be zapped and dumped down the hole! The first one safe is...

...

...Lindsay!"

"Yay!"

Sierra and Amy glare at each other, "You tried to betray me!" They both accused at the same time.

...

...

"... Amy gets the last tray! Sierra you're eliminated!" "Dang. Well, sorry for acting like a villain this season! I wanted to truly experience Total Drama from every angle!" She sits on the chair and gets electrocuted. However, as she's being tossed backwards into the trapped door she instinctively reaches out and grabs the first thing she can: Dave. He reacts with shock as he's also pulled into the hole and disappears along with Sierra. Chris walks over to the hole and looks in, "Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Dawn and Ezekiel also rush over to the hole. "Get him out!" Demands Ezekiel. Chris looks over to him, "Nah we needed a double elimination eventually. I guess this is it." "That's not fair!" Dawn accused. "Blame Sierra, not me. Plus I'd have to go down to the dungeon and let him out and then everyone else will probably riot and try to get out. Look, it's one less competitor to worry about why are you so worried?" "Because he's our friend!" Ezekiel and Dawn said at the same time. Chris shrugs and leans over the hole, "Dave! You're eliminated too bro!"

Ezekiel and Dawn glared at Chris.

**(Confessionals)**

Amy, "What can I say? I'm glad she's gone."

xx

Lindsay, "Amy is dumber than Sierra so she thinks she can use me longer than Sierra would!"

xx

Dawn, "It's rather unfortunate what happened to Dave. This is an injustice and I'll make sure Chris pays for this."

xx

Ezekiel, "Yo that's just wack, eh. Dave was a good dude and he was destined to make it far in this game, eh."

**(End of Confessionals)**

Chris walks in front of the camera, "Well! That was another exciting episode of Total Drama! We have two left contestants which leaves us down to seven! Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Breakout!"

* * *

I'm not very happy with this episode if I'm honest. I like the idea with the challenge I'm not happy with how I executed it. As for the eliminations they were fine. Dave's elimination wasn't really fair but ya know, I always wondered what would happen in World Tour if like, as someone was jumping from the plane they grabbed someone else and took them with them.

**Why Sierra? **Well, it was between her and Amy for a main antagonist and honestly Sierra isn't mean enough to be the main antagonist and I knew Lindsay was going to have to vote one of them out so Sierra got the boot. Originally Sierra and Amy were going to work together well into the merge and Lindsay was going to go here, but I think Lindsay deserves better.

**Why Dave? **His only plot line was with Sky if I'm honest. Sure he was sort of friends with Dawn and Ezekiel, but his entire story in this season was to deal with Sky and she went home last episode and Dave didn't have anywhere else to go. I thought about shipping him with Dawn but that pairing just doesn't work in my opinion. Originally this was just going to be a normal double elimination and Dawn and Ezekiel would just vote him out because they liked each other more than him, but I didn't want Dave to go out in a mean spirited way.

**12th - Dakota (The Fame-Monger)**

**11th - Brick (The Cadet)**

**10th - Sky (The Athlete)**

**9th - Sierra (The Obsessive Uber-Fan)**

**8th - Dave (The Normal Guy)**


End file.
